Will you marry me ?
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summary, HunKai, TaeKai/Brothship, 2Min, BL ! Craick Pair ! DLDR ! Review plis ! Langsung ke cerita saja ! Oneshoot !


**Tittle : Will you marry me ?**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc other Cast**

**Warning : HunKai, TaeKai/brothsip, Yaoi, Mpreng, Cerita abal, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja **

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Kai menghela nafasnya pelan, mengapa semua janji yang pernah Sehun buat dengannya harus berakhir dengan kalimat 'Batal'

Sepertinya Kai mulai membenci kata 'Batal' yang muncul sebagai kata perusak suasana hatinya.

"aaah."

Kai menghempas badannya kesal ke single bed nya lalu bergulung gulung tidak jelas sesuai dengan perasaan hatinya.

"menyebalkan !"

Kai nyaris melempar ponselnya saat membaca alasan kenapa Sehun membatalkan kencan mereka.

Entah sudah berapa kencan yang batal akibat pekerjaan Sehun yang terbilang hebat. Direktur muda di sebuah perusahaan besar membuat Sehun harus bergelut dengan berkas berkas seharian penuh.

Dan Kai sebagai kekasih yang baik hati tidak akan pernah menolek semua perkataan Sehun dan selalu mengerti akan kesibukan Sehun.

"Ingatkan aku untuk mengacuhkan Sehun besok pagi." Ucap Kai sambil menatap layar ponselnya dan membuat sebuah catatan disana.

Kai dan Sehun sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun dan selama itu pula hubungan mereka berjalan baik sebagaimana mestinya, Kai yang selalu mengerti Sehun dan Sehun yang selalu mengerti Kai saat sifat kekanakan Kai muncul.

Kai bekerja sebagai guru tari di sebuah sekolah membuat Kai bisa leluasa membuat rencana di akhir pekan tapi karena Kai memiliki seorang kekasih yang bisa di katakan manusia paling sibuk, Kai harus rela berjalan jalan sendiri tanpa Sehun.

Dan memilih menikmati akhir pekan sendiri tanpa di temani siapapun, Kai merasa seperti tidak punya kekasih tapi di saat waktu senggang Sehun selalu menyempatkan dirinya menemani Kai seharian penuh walaupun lelah mendera tubuhnya tapi Sehun selalu menemani kekasih manisnya itu.

Kai menghidupkan pengingat dan tidak lupa menekan tombol bunyi dengan suara paling besar lalu meletakan di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Lebih baik Kai tidur daripada terus menerus mengumpat sumpah serapah untuk kekasih tampannya itu.

Kai beringsut memeluk guling dan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya. Malam di akhir pekan minggu ini harus di habiskan Kai dengan tidur, okeh ini sudah kelima kalinya Kai berakhir dengan memeluk gulingnya bukan memeluk kekasihnya.

Tetap ingatkan Kai untuk mengacuhkan Sehun saat Sehun muncul di hadapannya besok.

.

.

#####

.

.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

"astaga Kai berapa Volume suara alarm yang kau pasang eoh ?" terdengar suara teriakan dri luar kamar Kai.

Dan terdengar suara musik yang menggema di dalam kamar Kai, nampaknya alarm Kai sudah berbunyi dan sukses membangunkan seluruh penghuni ruma tapi tidak dengan penghuni kamar itu.

Kai masih terjaga dari tidur tampannya membuat sang ibu menggeram kesal di luar kamarnya.

"astaga Kai !" geram sang ibu sambil memukul pintu kamar yang tidak berdosa itu, di dalam kamar Kai sama sekali tidak berpindah satu centi pun dari posisinya.

"sayang." Sang ibu, Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap suaminya, Siwon dengan garang dan berantakan.

Entah ngidam apa dirinya sampai menghasilkan anak seperti Kai, hobby tidur dan lebih parah lagi ia tidak akan terbangun dengan suara apapun.

"anakmu memasang alarm dan sukses membangunkan seluruh komplek !" Siwon terkekeh dan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah, toh ini hari minggu biarkan Kai tertidur. Kau tahu kan menari itu membutuhkan banyak energi." Kyuhyun mendnegus kesal lalu menatap Siwon yang terkekeh.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kamar yang masih terdengar musik menggema di dalamnya, Kyuhyun mengusap lembut telinganya.

"astaga, aku bisa tuli jika setiap hari seperti ini." Siwon terkekeh dan mengiring istri tercinta meninggalkan kamar Kai dan menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"aku lapar sayang, ayolah ini sudah jam 7 pagi." Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan cepat membuat Siwon tertawa.

Di dalam kamar Kai, alarm Kai terhenti sejenak saat sebuah panggilan masuk dan di karenakan sang pemilik masih tertidur dengan damainya, membuat panggilan itu tidak terjawab.

"Kai ! bangun atau aku akan dobrak pintu ini." Teriak seseorang dari luar kamar kai membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan cempreng itu mendengus kesal.

"yaak Taemin ! berhenti merusak pintu kamar." Sang pelaku teriakan mendelik kaget dan terkekeh.

"kali ini tidak umma." Taemin memukul pintu tidak berdosa itu dengan kesal.

Hari ini ia ada jadwal mengajar dan semua pakaian tarinya berada di dalam kamar kai yang sedang tertidur seperti mayat.

Taemin dan Kai hanya berbeda satu tahun membuat mereka terlihat seperti kembar, hanya saja kulit Taemin lebih putih dari kulit Kai yang sedikit coklat.

"Tae, katakan pada Kai ada Sehun di bawah." Taemin yang maish berdiri di depan kamar Kai pun langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Kai dengan brutal.

"Kai ada Sehun."

"Kai Sehun datang."

'_Ckleek'_

"kau bicara apa hyung ?"Taemin mendelik dan menurunkan tangannya yang berada di kening Kai. Saat Taemin dengan semangat mengetuk pintu, tiba tiba kamar Kai terbuka dan Taemin tidak sempat memindahkan tangannya.

"kata umma di bawah ada Sehun." Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap datar Taemin.

"dimana bajuku ?" tanya Taemin sambil nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar Kai dan mendesis pelan sambil mengelus telinganya.

Pada nyatanya kai tidak sempat mematikan alarm dan langsung keluar membuka pintu kamarnya saat Taemin mengatakan satu kalimat yang mengandung unsur 'Sehun'. Walau sesungguhnya Kai tidak terlalu mendengar jelas apa yang di katakan Taemin.

"kau bisa membuat semua penghuni ruma tuli."

"memang itu rencanaku."

'_Bruuk'_

Taemin melempar kaset video dengan kesal kearah Kai dan tepat mengenai kepala Kai.

"yaak."

"mandi sana, di bawah ada Sehun. Tidak malu kah kau di datangi pria dingin dengan keadaan berantakan."

"masih mending Sehun daripada pria kodokmu itu."

"yaaak." Teriak Taemin sambil berancang ancang melempar remote AC kearah Kai.

Merasakan hawa tidak enak Kai langsung berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Taemin yang masih mendesis dan mengumpat sumpah serapah pada ponsel tidak berdosa itu sambil sesekali mengelus telinganya prihatin.

Jika Taemin tidak ingat Kai adalah adiknya mungkin Taemin sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Siwon untuk menerbangkan Kai ke New York tempat nenek dan kakeknya tinggal.

Bisa cepat tua Taemin jika setiap hari minggu harus selalu bertengkar dengan ponsel Kai yang selalu menguarkan bunyi berisik.

"aah, semoga kodenya masih sama." Ucap Taemin setelah menemukan barang yang di carinya.

Taemin mendekat kearah meja kamar Kai dengan takut takut dan mulai menekan kumpulan angka dan kalimat yang menurut Taemin adalah kode ponsel Kai.

Setelah lima menit bergelut dengan ponsel berisik milik Kai di tanga akhirnya, musik itu terhenti membuat Taemin reflek menghela nafasnya.

"semoga pendengaranku baik baik saja." Taemin melempar asal ponsel Kai ke kasur Kai dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar Kai dan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu baby." Ucap Sehun saat Kai duduk di hadapannya dengan menatapnya datar.

Siwon yang menegrti akan terjadi perang hebat pun langsung menarik Kyuhyun dan memaksa Kyuhyun memasuki dapurnya, meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang masih terdiam di ruang tamu mereka.

"untuk apa kau kesini ?"

"setiap minggu pagi bukannya memang jadwalku untuk mengajakmu jalan jalan ?" Kai mendengus kesal dan langsung teringat akan ucapannya semalam.

Ia harus mengacuhkan Sehun, berpura pura marah agar Sehun berfikir jika Kai membutuhkan nya malam kemarin.

"aku sedang tidak selera."

"benarkah ?" tanya Sehun serius membuat Kai menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"sayang sekali padahal waktuku hanya sampai jam 12, setelah itu aku harus terbang ke jepang." Kai mendelik lalu menatap Sehun yang berwajah sendu.

"untuk apa ?"

"pekerjaan baby, aku akan berada di jepang selama dua bulan." Kai membulatkan matanya membuat Sehun menatapnya datar.

Kai terdiam dengan segala pemikirannya, dua bulan tanpa Sehun di dekatnya. Dunia hancur ! Kai memejamkan matanya dengan paksa membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"baby." Kai membuka matanya lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu.

Sehun tersenyum lalu beringsut memeluk Kai yang masih menatapnya sendu. Sehun sangat mengerti jika Kai terlalu shock dengan kabar ini tapi apa mau di kata, ini sudah terjadi.

"kau akan meninggalkanku ?"

"tapi percayalah aku selalu ada untukmu."

Kai membalas pelukan Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum, Taemin yang baru turun dari kamarnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia jadi ingat pertemuannya dengan Sehun semalam, rasanya ia menjadi kakak yang terlampau jahat untuk Kai.

Pertemuan yang memang mereka rencanakan sejak lama, Taemin tersenyum senang mengingat apa yang mereka bicarakan semalam.

Dan Taemin rasa, Sehun adalah pria yang cocok untuk Kai mengingat sikap dan sifat Kai yang seperti anak kecil.

Salahkan ibunya yang terlalu memanjakan Kai sejak keci, padahal di lihat dari usia mereka tidak terpaut terlalu jauh tapi perhatian sang ibu pada Kai melebihi batas.

"sungguh cinta ini untukmu Kai."

Taemin memeragakan akan muntah mendadak mendengar ucapan Sehun, Sehun yang melihat Taemin hanya bisa menatap galak dan Taemin hanya terkekeh dan langsung menuju ruang makan, ia harus segera berangkat bisa bisa anak anak asuhnya sudah menunggu di tempat kerjanya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai melepaskan kepergian Sehun dengan sedih tak lupa dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, Taemin yang berada di samping Kai hanya mengelus lembut punggung Kai yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau baik baik saja Kai-ya ?" Tanya pria bermata bulat yang berdiri di samping Taemin dan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Kai dan Taemin bergantian.

"aku tidak baik baik saja sejak pesawat Sehun terbang." Ucap Kai lirih membuat pria bermata bulat itu langsung mengelus dan memeluk Kai membuat Taemin mendengus kesal.

Pria bermata bulat yang menjabat sebagai kekasih Taemin itu langsung menatap Taemin yang di kelilingi hawa hitam.

"Minho hyung, sepertinya Taemin hyung cemburu padaku." Ucap Kai sambil menatap Taemin yang mendengus kesal, pria bermata bulat itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan terkekeh pelan.

"baby, kau cemburu pada adikmu sendiri ?"

"adik ku sedang depresi karena di tinggal kekasihnya hyung, kau malah memeluknya nanti dia malah menyukaimu."

"cintaku hanya untuk Sehun ya, Tae hyung."

"baguslah kalau begitu." Taemin merenggut kesal membuat Minho yang berada disana langsung memijat keningnya pelan.

Kedua saudara ini adalah saudara yang aneh menurut Minho karena cara mereka saling menyayangi adalah saling mengejek satu sama lain, apa saja bahan yang bisa di ejek dan akan berbuntut panjang dan berakhir dengan saling mengejek pasangan masing masing.

Dirinya dan Sehun.

Minho langsung menarik kedua saudara itu keluar dari bandara sebelum mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

.

.

#####

.

.

"bagaimana rencananya ?" Tanya Minho pada Taemin yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, Taemin menoleh dan langsung menyimpan filenya.

Minho mengambil posisi duduk di samping Taemin dan menatap Taemin yang langsung membuka ponselnya.

"kita hanya perlu membawa Kai ke tempat yang sudah di sediakan Sehun." Ucap Taemin membuat Minho mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"lalu ?"

"Sehun akan melakukan pertunjukannya disana." Taemin tersenyum mengingat semua rencana yang sudah Sehun ceritakan kemarin malam membuat Minho ikut tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai menatap heran semua keluarga nya hari ini, waktu sudah menunjukan sore hari tapi kedua penghuni rumahnya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing.

Ada yang membawa koper dan langsung meletakkannya di ruang tamu, ada yang sibuk membuat makan malam entahlah siapa yang akan makan nantinya.

Kai menghela nafasnya pelan dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamunya, lalu duduk di samping koper biru dan Kai sangat tahu siapa pemilik koper itu.

Kai menatap Taemin yang muncul dari tangga dengan mantel hitam tak lupa topi yang menutupi kepala hingga telinganya.

"kau belum siap siap ?"

"aaahh ?" Kai memasang mimic muka terpolos yang ia punya membuat taemin mendengus kesal, Sehari setelah Sehun pergi Taemin langsung merasakan efeknya dari Kai.

Kai lebih memilih diam daripada bertengkar dengan siapapun, saat di Tanya kenapa ? Kai hanya menjawab sedang tidak mood untuk bicara dan Taemin mengerti Kai sedang rindu pada kekasih dinginnya itu.

"kita akan ke jepang menengok Natsuka ahjumma." Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Taemin yang sudah berada di hadapanya.

Taemin jadi kesal sendiri mengapa di saat seperti ini otak Kai tidak membantu sama sekali ?

"memangnya Natchan ahjumma kenapa ?"

"yaaak panggilan macam apa itu ?" Kai mengedikan bahunya lalu bangkit dengan malas dari sofa, sore ini cerah dan kenapa ia harus di paksa paksa seperti ini ? 

"ayo ganti bajumu lalu kemasi barang barang yang sekira nya cukup, kita akan menetap di jepang selama 2 hari." Kai membulatkan matanya lalu pergi meninggalakan Taemin yang menatap punggung Kai sambil tersenyum.

.

.

#####

.

.

"ini rumah siapa ?" Tanya Kai pada Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki rumah itu.

Decak kagum langsung keluar dari mulut mereka meliha design rumah yang sangat indah itu.

Pagar besar berwarna putih dan pintu besar kayu berwarna coklat yang sangat kontras dengan tembok tembok putih di sampingnya.

"astaga, selera Sehun benar benar hebat." Gumam Taemin membuat Minho yang memang ikut langsung menoleh dan mencubit pelan pipi Taemin.

"umma ! aku bertanya padamu."

"hussst, bisa diam tidak ?" Kai langsung mengatup kedua belah bibirnya dan menatap malas Kyuhyun dan Taemin yang berjalan memasuki rumah.

Kai berjalan cepat masuk dengan kesal membuat Kyuhyun dan Taemin mendelik kaget. Pasalnya Kai berjalan cepat diantara Kyuhyun dan Taemin sambil menarik kopernya kesal.

"astaga ! kupikir hantu." Gumam Taemin sambil mengelus dadanya kaget.

"Kai kau mau kemana ?"

"aku mau pilih kamar mana yang cocok dan tidur ! ini tengah malam."

.

.

#####

.

.

Pagi hari yang ceraah, Kai mengerjap matanya dan menatap malas jam dinding di kamar yang ia pilih semalam.

Tidur nya lumayan nyenyak walaupun Kai harus tertidur di kamar yang entah kamar siapa.

Kai membuka matanya perlahan kerana cahaya matahari menusuk kencang kedalam ruangannya.

Kai merentangkan tangannya lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur dna keluar kamar.

'_Cklek'_

'_wussssh'_

Kai mengerjap matanya saat merasakan dingin yang menyeruak saat membuka pintu kamarnya. Hening juga langsung terasa, kemana perginya semua keluarganya ?

"umma ?" Kai beranjak keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga karena kamar yang di gunakan semalam berada di lantai dua seperti kamar di rumahnya.

"Taemin hyung ?" Kai menoleh kekiri dan kanan tapi tak mendapati satupun manusia di rumah yang terlampau besar ini.

Kai belum menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya semalam, rumah siapa ini ? bahkan jika di lihat lihat rumah ini benar benar rumah terlihat asing untuk matanya.

"Minho hyung." Teriak Kai lagi, Kai menghela nafasnya dan mendengus kesal.

Di paksa untuk ikut lalu di tinggalkan begitu saja di rumah orang asing ? rasanya Kai jadi kesal sendiri. Mengapa Kyuhyun ibunya dan Taemin sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan seperti ini padanya ?

'_Ting Tong'_

Kai terlonjak kaget saat bel terdengar menggema di rumah besar ini, rumah yang sebenarnya terlihat nyaman dan Kai menyukainya.

Kai berjalan gontai menuju pintu utama dan menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat siapa yang datang.

"cari siapa ?" Tanya Kai lembut membuat pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum membentuk eyesmile yang begitu menghangatkan.

"apa kau yang bernama Kai ?" Kai membulatkan matanya lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"aah kau bisa ikut aku ? keluargamu sudah menunggu."

"aaah ?" Kai mendengus kesal dan menatap pria yang nyatanya punya tingii lebih pendek darinya itu.

"ingatkan aku untuk meminta penjelasan pada ibu dan kakakku." Ucap Kai sambil berjalan masuk dan pria itu mengikutinya.

"aku Suho, kau bisa panggil aku Suho hyung jika kau mau."

"baiklah Suho hyung, tunggu disini dan bantu aku mengatur emosiku." Suho terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kai yang lirih sambil berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai akui, sejak kepergian Sehun ke jepang. Kai lebih mudah marah. Mengingat kedua namja cantik dirumahnya sukses membuat emosi Kai tersulut dengan segala tingkah laku mereka.

Seperti saat ini, Kai sudah menobatkan Suho sebagai pria ketiga yang menyebalkan ! datang menjemput Kai siang hari dan Suho baru mengatakan bahwa keluarganya menunggunya di sebuah restoran sejak pagi hari.

Dan mereka baru meluncur kerestoran yang di maksud malam hari setelah seharian mereka berputar putar, untuk yang itu Kai tidak menyalahkan Suho karena itu termasuk keinginan Kai.

"disini ?" Tanya Kai saat tubuhnya terhenti di sebuah restoran yang bisa di katakana mewah dan bintang lima.

Suho menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kai dan menyuruh Kai untuk masuk lebih dulu karena dirinya harus memarkir mobilnya.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran itu dengan decak kagum, pantas saja ibu dan kakaknya betah berada di restoran ini.

Restoran ini nyaman dan design nya sangat mewah dengan warna emas dan merah yang mengelilingi dinding restoran itu.

"ayo." Kai reflek menoleh dan mendapati Suho yang sudah berada disana.

Kai lupa menanyakan siapa Suho setelah seharian bersama dengan namja putih itu.

"kau kenal ibuku, kakak ku atau ayahku ?" Suho menoleh dan tersneyum hangat.

"aku akan menjadi bagian dari keluargamu setelah ini." Kai menatap Suho heran dan tetap mengikuti langkah Suho memasuki restoran yang terbilang ramai itu.

Mereka terhenti di sebuah ruangan yang Suho bilang Private Room, langkah kaki Kai memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung mendapati ketiga keluarganya.

"kalian menyebalkan."

"ku pastikan kau tidak akan mengatakan itu saat melihat ini." Kai mengerutkan alisnya bingung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

Lampu ruangan itu tiba tiba padam membuat Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lampu gantung yang mati, Kai menatap Taemin yang terus tersenyum membuat Kai meringgis jijik.

Terdengar suara dentingan piano membuat Kai menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah bermain piano di tengah taman yang di kelilingi lentera.

'_I've been waiting for this moment, feel so right_

_The blue sky is filled with sunshine_

_Everything is perfect_

_I imagine you throwing the bouquet and giving a toast – you're my wife_

_I promise my love for you_

_I'll cherish my life with you_

_I kneel down_

_And I'll confess now_

_* My wish is to be with you forever_

_Will you marry me? Will you marry me?_

_Please make me into the happiest man_

_Will you marry me? Will you marry me?_

_Will you?_

_I don't want to wake up tonight, dream tonight_

_The moonlight is filled with love_

_It shines its blessing_

_I dream of taking out the ring and listening to the wedding song – you're my wife_

_I promise my love for you_

_I'll cherish my life with you_

_I kneel down_

_And I'll confess now'_

Kai langsung berlari melewati jalan setapak dari ruangan itu untuk mencapai Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan pianonya.

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kai, Kai langsung menubruk Sehun dengan pelukan erat membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"aku merindukanmu tau.

"aku tau."

"kenapa tidak menghubungiku ?" Sehun terdiam sejenak dan berfikir lalu mengelus lembut punggung Kai karena Sehun bisa mendengar isakan kecil disana.

"aku sibuk.."

"kau jahat Hun."

"aku mencintaimu Kai." Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Menyesap harum tubuh kekasih yang sudah menemaninya selama 5 tahun, tetap memabukkan.

"aku juga mencintaimu Hun."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri membuat Kai menatapnya bingung, Sehun melirik Taemin yang menatap mereka berdua dengan berbinar.

Taemin yang mengerti maksud Sehun pun langsung menghampiri Sehun dengan mic dan kotak kecil berwarna biru di tangannya membuat Kai menatap keduanya bingung.

"ehem."

Sehun berdehem pelan dengan mic yang ada di tangannya lalu menoleh kearah ruangan yang di isi oleh keluarga nya di jepang dan keluarga Kai yang ia datangkan dari korea.

"aku Oh Sehun, di malam yang cerah ini aku akan mengatakan impianku sejak mengenal pria manis di hadapanku, Kai." Ucap Sehun dengan mic di tangannya membuat Kai mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya dan warna merah samar terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Karena hampir seluruh pengunjung restoran ini menatap kearah taman yang sudah di hias khusus sedemikian rupa.

"5 tahun waktu yang lama menurutku karena setiap hariku harus ku lalui tanpamu, kesibukan masing masing mengajarkan kita bagaimana menghargai satu sama lain dan itu kurasakan saat menjalani bersamamu."

Kai semakin terdiam menatap mata Sehun yang memancarkan keinginan yang sangat.

"kau sangat sabar menghadapi semua kesibukanku, membuatku tidak bisa menemanimu seperti yang lain. Tapi percayalah cinta ini hanya untukmu, Terimakasih Kai."

Kai tersenyum saat Sehun tersenyum, mata Kai membulat saat Sehun berlutut di hadapannya dengan kotak kecil berisikan cincin indah menurut Kai.

"maukah kau menikah denganku ? menjadi seseorang yang selalu ingin kutemui saat kelelahan menderaku ?"

Wajah Kai merona merah saat Sehun mengatakan ucapan lamaran yang sukses membuat Kai tersenyum.

Kai dapat mendengar teriakan teriakan dari pengunjung lain membuat Kai semakin tersenyum menatap Sehun dan cincin itu bergantian.

Sehun menatap Kai dan Kai dapat melihat pandnagan mata Sehun, pandangan mata memohon dan membuat Kai tersenyum.

"yaa, aku mau." Sehun langsung bangkit berdiri dan memeluk erat Kai yang tersenyum.

Sehun memakaikan cincin itu dengan bahagia, rasanya Sehun benar benar senang malam ini.

Semua rencana satu minggu yang ia rencanakan bersama Taemin benar benar sukses di laksanakan terlebih bulan bulat menjadi saksi cinta mereka bersatu.

.

.

#####

.

.

"jadi selama ini kau benar benar sibuk ? tidak mengirimi aku pesan dan kabar ?" Sehun menghentikan acara makannya dan menoleh kearah Kai lalu tersenyum.

Sesungguhnya Sehun tidak sepenuhnya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ia hanya benar benar sibuk mengatur acara malam ini dan hampir lupa dengan kekasih manisnya.

"ya begitulah saying, maafkan aku." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Kai membuat Kai meringis.

"aku mencintaimu." Kai menoleh kearah Sehun yang mengucapkan kalimat cinta membuat Kai tersenyum.

Kai baru menyadari jika Sehun bisa seromantis ini. Melamarnya dengan menyanyikan lagu di restoran dengan piano, di kelilingi lentera dan terang bulan, Kai merasa menjadi pria yang paling beruntung saat ini.

"aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

**END**

.

.

**_ Side Story**

Taemin memasuki sebuah café dan metanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang meletakan kepalanya di meja, Taemin menghela nafasnya pelan.

Jika lelah tidak usah minta bertemu, Taemin melangkah masuk dan duduk di hadapan Sehun membuat Sehun tersentak.

"Hyung."

"ya ?" jawab Taemin datar sambil menatap Sehun yang merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"kau terlihat lelah."

"bukan terlihat tapi memang lelah." Sehun menatap datar Taemin yang juga membalas menatapnya datar.

"ada apa ?"

"aku ingin menceritakan rencanaku lebih jelas lagi padamu hyung, jadi kau tinggal menceritakan pada ahjumma dan ahjussi." Ucap Sehun membuat Taemin membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Sehun menjelaskan rencananya melamar Kai di sela sela waktu padatnya dan Taemin sempat tersentak kaget saat mengetahui Sehun akan melamar Kai minggu depan. Tapi Taemin tetap menganggukan kepalanya menegrti.

"bagaimana menurutmu hyung ?" Taemin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"romantic."

"benarkah ?"

"baiklah, saat kalian tiba di jepang, kalian menginap di rumah yang sudah ku siapkan untuk ku dan Kai saat menikah nanti."

Taemin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun, Taemin sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sehun benar benar sudah menyiapkan sampai sejauh itu.

Dan Taemin ikut tersenyum saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa hanya melihat kekasihnya lah semangat bekerjanya berkobar lagi.

Taemin menatap Sehun yang tersneyum membuat Taemin ikut tersenyum, semoga saja rencana Sehun sukses dan Lancar. Hanya itu yang bisa Taemin katakana.

Sehun pria yang baik dan dewasa, Taemin yakin Sehun bisa menghadapi sikap kekanakan Kai yang muncul tiba tiba dan melebih batas.

Semoga saja.

.

.

**Holla ^^ Hwa back egen !**

**Maaf kali ini Hwa bukan bawa Why Not me ? Hwa bawa FF hwa Oneshoot, disini Hwa masukin semua bias Hwa dan itu lirik lagu K-Will yang Marry Me, sumpah Hwa belum pernah dengerin itu lagu tapi temen deket Hwa nyuruh masukin itu lagu karena cocok sama ceritanya.**

**Why Not Me dalam pengerjaan karena Hwa sibuk -_-**

**Oiaa TLP INA udah di confirm ya ? tangal 6 september di Lapangan D Senayan, ada yang berniat nonton ? kita ketemu di sana ya.**

**Hwa udah siap barang barang buat nyulik HunKai *loh**

**Okeeh abaikan ya.**

**DLDR wajib loh T_T**

**Hwa bener bener ngemis review kali ini.**

**Paaai ^^**

**_Hwa_**


End file.
